


Pants Are Not the Enemy

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny shows up at Steve's house, wanting to take a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants Are Not the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 3. Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Follows [The Things We Do in Desperation](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/32139.html).

Now that Steve's jerked off to thoughts of Danny, he can't seem to stop. He wants to, oh God, how he wants to. He would pay someone money if they could figure out a way to extract that knowledge from his mind so he could get a little damn peace and quiet in his own head. As it is, though, Danny's once again done what he does best - drawn all of Steve's attention to him and kept it there.

Steve isn't usually quite so pathetic about having a thing for someone, but he's also never really felt he had much choice other than to repress and deny anything he might have felt for anyone he knew he was going to see on something of a regular basis. Right, so maybe he doesn't feel _free_ , exactly, to do whatever he wants, but in the privacy of his own home? What he does and who he thinks about while he does it is his own business. Theoretically, anyway.

In reality, Danny is pretty much always over at his house, because even though he won't admit it, Steve knows how much he hates his shithole apartment. And it's great, really awesome to have a partner who's his best friend and who likes to come over and just shoot the shit every once in awhile. It's just...why did he have to go and find himself attracted _that person_ rather than anyone else on the whole damn island. Steve is beginning to think maybe he actually is the masochist Danny likes to accuse him of being.

Naturally, this means that life decides to try to get him while he's down, and Danny not only shows up at Steve's house on a Saturday when he said he'd be busy with other things, but then he goes and asks if Steve wants to go for a swim. Steve's jaw drops in shock, but he agrees readily, without giving it much thought beyond the fact that Danny is finally taking advantage of one of the many wonderful things Hawaii has to offer, and that can only be good.

He realizes his mistake the second Danny strips off his shirt, because that. That is an awful lot of naked skin, and he can already feel himself rising to the occasion. Danny starts unbuckling his belt, and Steve mumbles something about his swim trunks and does his best not to actually run for the stairs. He thinks about trying to get himself off before he goes back down, because there's no way in hell he's gonna be able to keep from getting it up.

Steve barely gets a chance to palm his dick through his pants before Danny yells something about being slow, and isn't Steve supposed to be the one who's anxious to get out to the beach, seeing as he's surely at least half fish. Steve squeezes his dick a little more as Danny continues on, something about the afternoon wasting away. It takes longer than it should for him to realize that Danny's getting progressively louder, and it's not because he's yelling, but because he's _coming upstairs_.

Steve almost trips himself trying to get to the bathroom before Danny reaches his room, where he's stupidly left the door standing wide open. He slams the bathroom door shut, catching a glimpse of Danny standing in his doorway, wearing a pair of shorts and a grin. Steve knows he doesn't have long, because Danny is, in fact, the kind of guy who will disregard the etiquette of personal boundaries and stand outside the bathroom door until he comes out.

He doesn't even waste the time it would take to get his hand inside his pants, just palms himself hard and bites his lip to keep from throwing out some sort of retort to Danny, who's still talking like he has no idea what Steve's doing in here, and God, does Steve ever hope that's true. He's on the edge, and Danny just _won't shut up_ , and he doesn't even need to work his hips into it, because Danny says, "Steve are you coming?", and Steve squeezes himself hard and _does_.

He's trying not to pant as he works himself out of his clothes, so, so glad that he'd hung his swim trunks over the bathtub after his swim that morning. His pants are pretty much wrecked, so he tosses them in the tub, not wanting to chance Danny so much as glancing at them.

He opens the door less than a minute later, figuring it'd be pointless to spend time cleaning himself up when he's going into the ocean. He's greeted with Danny trying for, and failing at, looking grumpy . "Finally. What'd you do, fall in the toilet? Come on."

Danny takes hold of Steve's arm and drags him off, while Steve fights with himself between the desire to have a quick nap and the desire to see if he can get away with touching any more of Danny's exposed skin. If he didn't know any better, he might think Danny was doing this to taunt him.

Nah, probably not.


End file.
